


Vegan Beca

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 3, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: That time in Pitch Perfect 3 when Beca became vegan for Chloe...(yup, expect a Beca vs Chicago type situation to go down)





	1. Chapter 1

Chicago is leading the Bellas on a brief tour around the base - the Bellas having just arrived.

 **Chicago** : So there’ll be meals provided for you throughout your stay. Any dietary requirements just say. For what it’s worth, the burgers here are amazing.

 **Chloe** : Oh I  _love_  burgers!

 **Aubrey** : [mutters into her ear] Chloe you’re vegan…

 **Chloe** : [getting flustered and letting out a forced nervous giggle] What?! Aubrey!  _No_! I’m not  _vegan_. Ha! Haha! Nope! No not me…I… _love_ eating animals! All of them. Any kind.

 **Fat Amy** : Aren’t you wanting to become a Vet??

 **Chloe** : [clears throat and smiles awkwardly at Chicago with a shrug] I just… _love_  burgers that much… Mmmmmmmmm! [she rubs her belly and closes her eyes to emphasise it all]

The Bellas furrow their brows as they look at each other then back at Chloe in confusion. Chicago is equally confused but is smiling politely and Chloe’s cheeks flush bright red in embarrassment.

 **Chicago** : Um…okaaay…

A large old man with a warm smile arrives by Chicago’s side. Chicago claps him on the back with a wide smile.

 **Chicago** : Now  _this_  is Anthony. He’s the man you speak to about food. [He turns to Anthony, motioning to Chloe] This beautiful young lady…

 **Chloe** : Chloe! [smiling brightly] My…um…my name is Chloe.

 **Chicago** : Chloe. Right, well Chloe and the rest of these lovely ladies here want to try your  _best_  beef burgers tonight.

Chloe’s face drops and all the Bellas smirk at her except Beca. Beca clears her throat and puts her hand up awkwardly.

 **Beca** : Uh except me…I’m um…I’m vegan so…

Anthony’s smile drops, clearly hating fussy eaters.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Huh? You’re not ve-

 **Beca** : [quickly interrupts her] -vegan? yep… yes I am… I’ve almost made it a year meat-free now so [awkwardly throws fist unenthusiastically into the air]  _yay_   _me_.

It goes quiet. The Bellas look at Beca in confusion and she looks at Fat Amy who’s grinning at her. Fat Amy nudges Beca and she looks down at her feet.

Chloe hasn’t really noticed. She’s too busy moving her hair into the ‘perfect’ position, watching Chicago whilst biting her bottom lip.

 **Chicago** : Okay so  _nine_  of these ladies want to try your best beef burgers later.

Anthony rolls his eyes at Beca then slinks off. Chloe steps forward to yell after Anthony:

 **Chloe** : I can’t wait to try your meat! Uh…beef!  _Your_  beef! BURGERS! I can’t wait to try your beef burgers…

Aubrey pulls the back of Chloe’s coat so she steps back again. Chloe looks flustered and shoots Chicago an embarrassed smile. Aubrey shoots the man an apologetic smile:

 **Aubrey** : Ha! We Americans just  _love_  food…-

Fat Amy coughs obviously.

 **Aubrey** : -…and Australians! We all just… _love_  food…

There’s a pause as Chicago looks at The Bellas curiously - Chloe beaming and nodding with enthusiasm, the others smiling awkwardly - then he continues to walk on, leading them to the next location of interest. Chloe walks close behind him eagerly, Aubrey close to her to try to keep her in check.

Fat Amy nudges Beca again as they follow the Bellas, talking in a low teasing voice,

 **Fat**   **Amy** : You’re  _vegan_  now??

Beca looks at Fat Amy unimpressed, talking in a low voice as the Australian grins broadly at her.

 **Beca** : Shut up.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I don’t think I’ve ever seen a toner so huge.

 **Beca** : Dude seriously, shut up.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I’ve crushed on lots of people before…

Beca rolls her eyes and sighs as they continue to follow the group.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : …but I’ve never gone  _vegan_ for them!

 **Beca** : I not  _going_  vegan for her. I’ll just…swap my meal with her…

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Every meal.

 **Beca** : [shrugs] Yeah.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Three times a day.

 **Beca** : Sure.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : For the next six weeks.

 **Beca** : [shrugs] Chloe shouldn’t be treated differently just because she’s vegan, you know.

The group begin to slow to a stop.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : [frowning] The woman needs a separate meal Beca. It’s her life choice. She’s only ever going to be different.

 **Beca** : [sighing quietly] I’m not talking to you about this any more…

They reach the rest of the Bellas and stop. Beca’s watching Chloe with a soft smile. Chloe is still beaming eagerly at Chicago as the man motions to the bathrooms at the back of the hanger they’re in.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : [leaning towards Beca and muttering in a really low voice] Admit it. You’ve got it baa-aad.

Beca rolls her eyes and looks to the ceiling in mild frustration.

 **Anthony** : Hey! Vegan!

The Bellas and Chicago all turn to see that Anthony has charged over to them and has a bag in his hand. He stops and holds it up at Beca who is looking a bit shocked at the man’s unimpressed expression.

 **Anthony** : Hope you like quorn..

Beca has no idea what 'quorn’ is, and from the expressions of all the Bellas but Aubrey and Chloe, they don’t appear to know what 'quorn’ is either. Chloe is noticeably disappointed as she looks longingly at the bag.

 **Beca** : Oh…yeah…quorn’s like…my  _favourite_!

 **Anthony** : Hmm..

Anthony looks unconvinced by Beca’s uneasy smile, and slinks off again. Beca slowly turns back to look at Chicago and is surprised to see The Bellas looking at her.

 **Beca** : [shrugs] What?

Beca glances awkwardly at Chloe who is still watching, sadly, as Anthony walks away with the bag of 'quorn’. The rest of The Bellas simply smile, having clocked on to what Beca’s doing, then turn back to Chicago as he clears his throat and continues the tour.

As he walks Chloe follows close by, smiling enthusiastically at him. The rest of The Bellas follow, with Beca and Fat Amy at the back.


	2. The Burger

The Bellas are sat at a long table in the canteen at the military base. Beca is opposite Chloe and can’t help noticing that the redhead is looking at her almost  _longingly._  Fat Amy is saying something to the group about how she hopes these burgers really are the best because she’s starving, but Beca isn’t paying attention, glancing every so often at Chloe, a whisper of curious grin on her face.

Suddenly Chloe breaks into an excitable grin and waves enthusiastically. Beca looks over her shoulder and Beca’s smile drops when she realises Chloe hadn’t been looking at her at all, but at Chicago who is sitting at the table behind them.

Beca turns back just as trays of food are slid in front of them. She sees Chloe’s smile immediately drop as a massive burger lands in front of her. Beca looks down at her plate of salad with the suspected ‘quorn’ scattered over it and she grimaces.

 **Cynthia**   **Rose** : What’s wrong Beca? Re-thinking your sudden lifestyle change?

 **Beca** : Shut up.

All the Bellas but Beca and Chloe laugh loudly with their burgers in their hands. Chloe appears to have gone rather pale and is looking longingly at Beca’s plate of food.

 **Beca** : You know what, I’m not so hungry…[slides plate towards Chloe] you can have my food if you want?

 **Chloe** : Really??

Beca smiles softly as she sees Chloe’s relieved expression.

 **Beca** : Yeah.

Chloe slides her plate to the side and slides Beca’s plate in front of her, picking her fork up and trying a bit of the 'quorn’. Beca is smiling at Chloe as her friend closes her eyes, putting the fork in her mouth and making a quiet “mmm” noise as if the 'quorn’ is the best tasting thing in the world and Beca turns to look over her shoulder with half a temptation to stick a finger up at Chicago as if to say 'fuck you’. But her smile drops when she notices the marine beginning to stand up from his table.

 **Beca** :  _Shit_! Marine dude’s coming over!

She quickly stands from her seat and leans over the table towards Chloe. Beca grabs the burger that Chloe left, takes a massive bite of it, then grabs her own plate back and slides Chloe’s plate (and burger) back in front of the redhead. The Bellas are all looking shocked as Beca takes her seat again. She sees Chloe looking at Beca in confusion and Beca dives forward one more time to grab Chloe’s fork from her hand before returning to her seat. Chicago arrives beside them.

 **Chicago** : Everyone enjoying their burgers?

The Bellas nod, none as enthusiastically as Chloe who is beaming at Chicago, motioning to her plate and giving two thumbs up.

 **Chicago** : How’s the quorn?

Beca swallows the mouthful of Chloe’s burger then looks down at her plate of vegan food.

 **Beca** : Um…yeah it’s…good!

She looks at him and shrugs. Chicago raises his eyebrows unconvinced. The Bellas are all looking at Beca with amused grins on their faces. Beca slowly, reluctantly places Chloe’s fork in a piece of 'quorn’ and puts the fork in her mouth to pull the food into her mouth, trying to stifle a grimace as she chews on it. She makes an “mmm” noise as she raises her eyebrows at Chicago and it seems to be proof enough for him and he turns back to the Bellas with a smile.

 **Chicago** : Right ladies. Once you’re finished I’ll take you to the bus stop and you can get the shuttle bus to your hotel.

 **Chloe** : Oh are you not coming with us?

The Bellas frown at Chloe with bemused grins. Chicago is also amused.

 **Chicago** : Uh..no..I have to work. But thanks.

 **Chloe** : [enthusiastically] Oh any time!!

Chicago walks back to his table and as he sits down Beca chucks Chloe’s fork on the 'quorn’, slides her plate to the middle of the table, and reaches over for another bite of the burger in front of Chloe. Chloe meanwhile slides her plate to the middle of the table, reaches out, and takes her fork again to eat some more of Beca’s salad.

They reach out for each other’s food in the centre of the table so that it would be easier to hide their respective dietary choices should anybody come by the table.

 **Beca** :  _Fuck_  that  _is_  a good burger.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Being a vegan sure lasted long huh..

 **Beca** : [mouthful] Shut up.

Chloe is smiling at Beca, dancing in her seat slightly she’s so happy with the salad, and Beca smiles back, pleased to have made Chloe happy.


	3. The Dress

Beca is sat in the hotel room she’s sharing with Chloe and Fat Amy. She’s not sure how she’s lumbered a room with the two of them but for some reason there’s only four rooms between ten of The Bellas and apparently Aubrey refused to let Emily be the third person to join Beca & Fat Amy’s room for fear the youngest Bella would be neglected.

Fat Amy quickly nominated Chloe to join them as a ‘fair trade’, and conveniently offered to sleep on the single bed in the large hotel room.

So there Beca sits, on the double bed that she has to share with Chloe, while Fat Amy sits on her own little single bed trying to do a sudoku.

Chloe walks into the hotel room with a blissful smile on her face.

 **Fat Amy** : What’s got you all grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Red?

 **Chloe** : Chicago finally asked me oooout!

Beca is noticeably disappointed by this news but Chloe doesn’t notice, instead striding to the wardrobe she claimed as her own and begins filtering through outfits. Fat Amy sees Beca’s sad expression as the brunette watches Chloe.

 **Beca** : When did that happen?

 **Chloe** : Just now! He asked me if I’d had dinner yet and I said no and so he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with him! Isn’t that aca-awesome?

Chloe picks a dress and hasn’t looked at her roommates once since arriving at the wardrobe. Beca is still watching her sadly, her disappointment noticeable in her tone of voice.

 **Beca** : Yeah that’s…that’s aca-awesome Chlo…

 **Fat Amy** : Yeaaah one problem about that Chloe…

Beca turns to glare at Fat Amy, presuming the Australian is about to tell Chloe about Beca’s toner but Fat Amy doesn’t notice:

 **Fat Amy** : …As far as he’s aware you’re not vegan. Remember?

Chloe’s expression immediately drops.

 **Chloe** : Oh god you’re right. What do I do?

Chloe looks from Fat Amy to Beca. Beca raises her eyebrows and shrugs:

 **Beca** : Maybe yoooou…tell him you’re actually vegan?

 **Chloe** : What?! No way! He’ll think I’m a total weirdo!

 **Fat Amy** : *mutters under her breath* He doesn’t think that already?

Both Beca and Chloe look at her with furrowed brows and the Australian looks back at them awkwardly. Beca turns back to Chloe:

 **Beca** : Look, Chloe, if he’s a nice enough guy then he’ll be totally cool about you being vegan.

Chloe: But people freak when they find out I’m vegan!

 **Beca** : Well those people are idiots! And if anyone does have a problem with it then send them my way…and I’ll…beat them up!

Chloe lets out a giggle and Beca smiles.

 **Beca** : I mean it! I will! Even what’s his face!

Chloe is looking at Beca with a bemused grin:

 **Chloe** : Chicago?

 **Beca** : Chicago! Yeah, I’ll beat him up too!

 **Chloe** : Sure you will..

 **Beca** : I will!

 **Chloe** : You’re too sweet to beat anyone up Beca…

 **Beca** : Not for you I’m not. I’d beat them all up if it meant you could happily be yourself!

Chloe turns to pick out an additional outfit with a smile on her face, shaking her head slightly at how silly her friend is being. Little does she know that Beca means it. All of it.

Beca is clearly nervous as she looks at her friend sadly, her voice now serious:

 **Beca** : Chloe, you shouldn’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not. You’re vegan, but you’re pretending you’re not just for this military dude. You should be with someone who…I dunno…someone who loves every bit of you…unconditionally.

Beca begins to blush when she sees Fat Amy beaming at her. Chloe’s still looking in the wardrobe.

 **Chloe** : I’ll tell him if it comes up in conversation…

Chloe steps back from the wardrobe and holds up two dresses to her roommates. One a light blue glittery number, one a dark blue long number.

 **Chloe** : Okay, which one should I wear?

 **Fat Amy** : I dunno. Beca, if you were taking Chloe out for dinner tonight, what would you rather you saw her in?

Beca rolls her eyes at the Australian but Chloe holds each dress in front of her one at a time, not picking up on what Fat Amy had REALLY meant. So Beca looks at Chloe and bites her bottom lip. In an embarrassed tone she mumbles:

 **Beca** : The light blue glittery one…*points at it*…I like the light blue glittery one.

 **Chloe** : Great!

Chloe strides over to the bathroom and closes the door behind her while Fat Amy calls out:

 **Fat Amy** : You’re not even going to wait to hear my opinion?

She turns back to Beca and gives her an ‘unlucky mate’ look and a shrug. Because Beca is clearly gutted Chloe is now going on a date with Chicago.

Beca falls back onto the double bed with a heavy sigh


	4. The Restaurant

Beca and Fat Amy quickly sit down at a table at the back of the busy restaurant. They keep their heads down as the waiter hands them their menus, and smile politely at him until he leaves.

 **Fat Amy** : *whispers* Remind me again why we’re here?

Beca peers over her menu at a table on the other side of the restaurant. On that table sits Chloe in her beautiful blue sparkly dress, her long red hair in loose curls that flow down her back, and Chicago who looks like he’s won the lottery. Beca begrudgingly admits to herself that he has.

 **Beca** : I told you, I’m going to swap Chloe’s meals for her…

 **Fat Amy** : And I told YOU that this was a CRAZY idea! What are you gonna do, just waltz up to the table and switch the plates while I distract him?

Beca immediately looks at Fat Amy as though she’s just had a brilliant idea. Fat Amy appears to hesitate.

 **Fat Amy** : No way!

 **Beca** : Amy come on! It’s perfect! I’ll order a bunch of vegan food, you distract him somehow, and I’ll switch the plates!

 **Fat Amy** : Great…

 **Beca** : Amy you promised me you’ll support me in this.

 **Fat Amy** : Uhh I believe I said that I’d support you in your fight for Chloe, not that I’d support your crazy ideas that could end with me leaving a restaurant without eating for the first time ever!

 **Beca** : Okay I’m not FIGHTING for Chloe. I’m just trying to make sure she’s happy. And I know that if she won’t have this vegan food she’ll be miserable!

 **Fat Amy** : Alright alright, I’ll do it.

Beca stands up with a deep breath, her menu still in her hands.

 **Fat Amy** : Woah where are you going?

 **Beca** : I need to tell her the plan…

Beca begins to walk from the table but Fat Amy grabs her arm making her stop.

 **Fat Amy** : Beca you can’t just go over there and crash her date!

 **Beca** : I’m not! I’m just going to discreetly pull her to one side.

Fat Amy raises her eyebrows at Beca and the brunette rolls her eyes.

 **Beca** : I mean it! It’s going to be fine!

Fat Amy reluctantly lets Beca go and Beca takes a long route round the restaurant to stay out of Chicago’s line of sight. She stops three tables behind him, keeping herself in plain view of Chloe, and waits patiently. Chloe is midway through listening to something Chicago is saying when she spots Beca, her smile wavering slightly in surprise.

Beca grins and calmly waves Chloe over to her. The redhead makes a polite excuse and gets up from her table while Beca darts around a corner near the kitchen. Moments later Chloe walks up to her, a surprised smile on her face.

 **Chloe** : Beca what are you doing here?

 **Beca** : I was thinking about your dinner predicament and it wasn’t fair of me to tell you what you should or shouldn’t tell Chicago. And then I had an idea. So…

Beca hands the menu to Chloe, having not noticed the woman smiling affectionately at her.

 **Beca** : Pick whatever you want from this menu that you think you’d want to eat tonight. I’ll order it for my table. Then when it arrives, I’ll get Amy to cause a distraction and we’ll switch the plates. That way you don’t need to tell Chicago you’re vegan.

Chloe smiles as she takes the menu and opens it.

 **Chloe** : Beca, I-I don’t know what to say…

 **Beca** : I know, there’s so much to choose from-

 **Chloe** : -No I mean…Why are you doing this for me?

Beca swallows nervously as she looks into Chloe’s bright blue eyes. Beca shrugs.

 **Beca** : Because I love you, and I don’t want you to have a bad date with this guy.

Beca completely misses Chloe’s jaw drop at her casual declaration of ‘love’, as a waiter dashes between them with a large tray holding a couple of large dinner plates on it. Chloe resumes her attention on the menu with a soft smile on her face.

 **Chloe** : This is going to have to be a two-way thing if it’s to work…

 **Beca** : Huh?

Beca moves to stand directly beside Chloe, their arms touch as Beca leans over her to look at the menu.

 **Chloe** : Well you need to tell me what you’d order and I’ll get it for you, so when the plates are switched you can at least eat something you like!

Beca looks up from the menu with a soft smile, catching Chloe’s eyes and the two look at one another for a couple of beats.

 **Beca** : You’re going above and beyond, Beale.

 **Chloe** : Ha! Says the girl who followed me to this restaurant and is willing to switch her meals with me just so I can enjoy my life-choice relatively freely!

 **Beca** : And hide it from your boyfriend don’t forget…

 **Chloe** : NOT my boyfriend yet, thank you!

 **Beca** : Yet?

 **Chloe** : Well yeah, he’s nice, he’s good looking, he’s taking me out for dinner…

 **Beca** : …that you’re going to end up swapping with me…

Chloe let’s out a giggle. Beca grins. Chloe’s smile lowers to a softer one and the two women look at each other affectionately.

 **Chloe** : Thanks Becs.

 **Beca** : Any time Chlo.

And she means it. She really means it.


	5. The Toothpaste

Beca is in her dark pyjamas, hair up, sat on the edge of the double bed in the hotel room she’s sharing with Chloe and Fat Amy. Fat Amy’s little single bed has no bedcovers or pillows on it as she has taken them over to the ‘sleepover’ that Aubrey & Legacy had organised in their room next door.

Beca looks up as the door to the room is unlocked and Chloe walks in with a small smile on her face.

 **Beca** : Hey.

 **Chloe** : Oh…hey…

 **Beca** : How’d the date go?

Chloe walks over to the bed and lays back on it beside Beca with a sigh. Beca looks over her shoulder at her.

 **Beca** : That bad huh?

 **Chloe** : Kinda stressful. But not as stressful as it would’ve been had my best friend not offered to secretly switch meals with me.

A small smile grows on Beca’s face as Chloe props her head up on her hand, elbow bent.

 **Chloe** : Thanks again for that.

 **Beca** : Like I said, any time.

Chloe’s expression flickers into curiosity for a fleeting moment, then she sits up, stands, and reaches under the pillows on her side of the bed. Beca watches her somewhat longingly and Chloe doesn’t appear to notice as she wanders into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

 **Beca** : So did you end up telling him you were vegan?

 **Chloe** : No… I don’t know what it is Becs… I just can’t seem to form a proper sentence when I’m around him…

Beca looks disappointed as she shuffles onto her side of the bed, laying back, her left elbow on her pillow while her left hand props her head up. She traces her right fingertips across the patterns on the bedding.

 **Beca** : Maybe you just…I dunno…really like him or something…

 **Chloe** : No I don’t think it’s that…

Beca furrows her brow and looks up at the bathroom as Chloe stands in the doorway, now dressed in royal blue patterned pyjamas and was in the process of putting toothpaste on her brush.

 **Chloe** : …it’s like…I don’t really know how to be me around him, you know?

Beca watches as Chloe disappears into the bathroom again and she hears her running a tap for a moment before the distinct sounds of Chloe’s electric toothbrush. Chloe wanders into the bedroom with her dress in her hand and heads for the wardrobe.

 **Beca** : Do you even want to be with someone that makes you feel like you can’t be you around them?

Chloe lets her toothbrush hang in her mouth for a moment while she hangs her dress up. She then pulls the toothbrush out of her mouth with a slurp, mumbling while her mouth remains full of toothpaste residue.

 **Chloe** : I’m not after a relationship with the guy if that’s what you mean?

As she speaks a dribble of toothpaste begins to roll down her chin.

 **Chloe** : I mean obviously I want to eventually end up with someone who loves me no matter what…

Beca begins to smile softly as she notices the dribble from Chloe’s mouth and honestly can’t believe how beautiful the woman still looks.

 **Chloe** : …until then this dating a marine thing suits me just fine…

Chloe makes her way back through to the bathroom to finish cleaning her teeth. Meanwhile, Beca reaches out for her phone and looks in her ‘notes’ app. There she opens a set of notes containing every sentence she can imagine saying to Chloe to tell her she likes her.

Chloe walks out of the bathroom, the toothpaste now gone from her mouth and the top of her red hair pulled back into a loose bun on top of her head. Beca quickly closes the app and locks her phone, noticeably nervous but Chloe doesn’t see. Instead she reaches to the floor, picks up her pair of slippers that are shaped like hedgehogs, and puts them on her feet.

Beca watches as Chloe slides onto the bed, on her side beside Beca. Chloe sits up, her back against the headboard, her legs outstretched and she picks her phone up to look at.

 **Beca** : Hey do you remember that time back at Barden when that dude thought we were a couple?

 **Chloe** : You mean the ice cream guy?

 **Beca** : No I was thinking the dude who bumped into you while you were waiting for my class to finish.

 **Chloe** : Ohhhhh! Yeah I remember. Why?

 **Beca** : I just…wondered…why so many people thought…you know…

 **Chloe** : That we were lesbians?

They both chuckle nervously.

 **Beca** : Yeah. I mean that was weird right?

 **Chloe** : Really weird!

 **Beca** : I mean how crazy would that be if we’d ever got together in college!

Chloe and Beca look at each other with soft smiles.

 **Chloe** :

 **Beca** :

 **Chloe** : I wouldn’t have said no…

 **Beca** : You…y-you wouldn’t?

 **Chloe** : No I…I wouldn’t…would you have?

 **Beca** : I don’t think I would have…no…

 **Chloe** : Interesting…

 **Beca** : Yeeeeeahhhh…

They both look at each other with soft smiles. Suddenly Fat Amy bursts into the room, her arms full of bedcovers that she can’t see who’s in the room. She throws them down on her single bed with a sigh then jumps at the sight of her friends on the bed.

 **Fat Amy** : Oh! Hey! Chloe how did your date go?

Fat Amy goes and lays out at the bottom of the bed. Chloe brings her knees up to her chest to make more room.

 **Chloe** : Yeah it went well thanks Amy.

 **Fat Amy** : All thanks to ‘Project Vegan’ Beca’s got going on over here.

Fat Amy motions to Beca and Beca rolls her eyes, but there’s a small amused smile on her face, one that grows when she catches Chloe’s eye. Chloe smiles softly:

 **Chloe** : Yeah. She’s definitely something…


	6. The Gummy Bears

The Bellas are all sat on a hired bus on their way to the next location of their tour. They’re still being led by Chicago, but to his surprise Chloe hasn’t chosen to sit beside him and instead chooses to sit beside Aubrey. Behind them sits Beca and Fat Amy.

Chicago stands and goes to each row handing each Bella a small bag of sweets. He stops at Chloe’s row, smiling at her charmingly as he hands her a bag of gummy bears.

 **Chicago** : You said you loved gummy bears…

Chloe takes the bag with a forced sweet smile.

 **Chloe** : Oh…wow thank you! Um…I can’t believe you remembered!

 **Chicago** : I like to think I know you quite well after seeing you everyday for three weeks.

Fat Amy stifles a laugh. Beca tries to hide her grin. Even Aubrey clears her throat, bringing a hand to her mouth to be polite as she smiles at the marine. The rest of The Bellas giggle between each other. Because the key thing about Chloe that Chicago still hasn’t realised is that she’s vegan, so handing her a bag of gummy bears wasn’t ‘knowing her’ in the slightest!

Chicago doesn’t notice the reactions, winks at Chloe, hands a bag of gummy bears to Aubrey, then continues down the aisle to Beca & Fat Amy’s row.

He hands Fat Amy a bag of gummy bears, then pauses, his smile changing slightly as he hands Beca a different bag of sweets.

 **Chicago** : For the vegan.

Beca takes the bag and gives the marine a curt nod, speaking in a deadpan tone:

 **Beca** : Wow you know me so well…

This time Chicago notices Fat Amy stifle her laugh, and his smile drops. It’s evident he doesn’t like Beca too much and Beca simply raises her eyebrows at him until he sighs and returns back to his seat at the front of the bus.

Beca is sat directly behind Chloe, both beside the window, and Beca brings her arm out alongside the window and taps Chloe on the shoulder.

 **Beca** : *whispers* Psst Chlo…

Chloe turns in her seat to look at Beca whose cheek is up against the window so they can see each other. Chloe puts her own cheek against the window and they both smile at each other.

Beca slips her now-opened bag of sweets through the gap between Chloe’s chair and the window.

 **Beca** : *whispers*…want a candy?

Chloe takes one of Beca’s chewy vegan candy dinosaurs and pops it in her mouth with a giggle, giving Beca a wink.

 **Chloe** : *whispers* thanks!

Chloe turns back in her seat, opens her bag of gummy bears, then resumes her position, this time bringing her arm beneath Beca’s so the brunette can access the gummy bears. Beca takes a couple, pops them in her mouth, and grins at Chloe.

Both Beca & Chloe keep their cheeks against the window, smiling at each other as they eat each other’s sweets. The Bellas around them chat away. Aubrey was turned in her seat laughing with Fat Amy about something.

Suddenly Beca gets a big jab in the ribs from Fat Amy.

 **Fat Amy** : *whispers* Chicane’s coming over!!

Beca sits back, chewing the gummy bears in her mouth quickly. Meanwhile Aubrey turns back in her seat and tugs Chloe back around. All four women smile awkwardly at Chicago as he approaches them. He smiles at Chloe.

 **Chicago** : How are those gummy bears going down?

Chloe holds the packet up.

 **Chloe** : Oh yeah they’re so good! Thank you. I can’t get enough of them. Actually…there’s only one left!

Chicago looks impressed. He pauses expectantly and Chloe hesitates. She reaches into the packet and pulls out the final gummy bear. Chloe looks at it nervously, her fixed smile now waivering.

Beca turns to look at Fat Amy desperately. Fat Amy quickly launches to her feet, and strides forward, surprising Chicago as she squeezes past him.

 **Fat Amy** : Coming throooough!

In a flash, the moment Chicago glances away, Beca stands, snatches the gummy bear out of Chloe’s hand and puts it in her own mouth, then chucks a vegan gummy dinosaur in Chloe’s mouth before quickly sitting back down again.

By the time Chicago turns back he sees Chloe chewing happily away, smiling at him while giving him a thumbs up.

 **Chloe** : *mouth full* really good!!

Chicago seems pleased that he’s made her happy.

 **Chicago** : Great!

Chicago returns to his seat and Chloe turns to look at Aubrey who is shaking her head slightly at her with a small smile on her face. Chloe turns in her seat to look back at Beca who gives her an ‘oops’ expression before grinning and holding the gummy dinosaur bag out at her.

Chloe reaches between the seats and takes another vegan gummy dinosaur, winking again at Beca before turning back in her seat again, biting her bottom lip with a content smile on her face while twiddling the candy between her fingers.


	7. The Confrontation

Beca is stood side-of-stage, her headphones on, listening to a mix that she’s put together and uploaded onto her iPhone. The Bellas are up on stage trying to walk-through a new performance they’ve learnt to try to be better than the rival bands also on the USO tour with them.

Beca doesn’t notice Chicago approach her and jumps as he taps her on the shoulder. She doesn’t smile when she sees him, and pulls her headphones from her ears. Chicago looks to his left at the stage and sees that the Bellas haven’t seen him. Beca furrows her brow as he turns back to her.

 **Chicago** : Hey I was thinking of getting Chloe some flowers…

 **Beca** : Um…okay?

 **Chicago** : So I figured as you’re her best friend you’d know what her favourite flower was.

 **Beca** : Best friend?

 **Chicago** : Well yeah, she talks about you a lot. I figured you were best friends…

Beca looks to her right at the stage, specifically at Chloe who is laughing with Flo about something. Beca let’s a whisper of a smile cross her face.

 **Chicago** : So?

Beca’s smile drops as she turns back to Chicago. She shrugs.

 **Beca** : Sorry dude. Clearly you don’t know her as well as you think you do…

Chicago looks unimpressed with Beca’s attitude. Beca is unnerved by his expression. She’d spent the whole of her teen years being stubborn. Hell she’d even spent her early twenties being stubborn. She could tap into that old attitude once again. Especially if it meant it gave her an edge when fighting for Chloe…

 **Chicago** : Seriously?

Beca shrugs again and Chicago raises his eyebrows.

 **Chicago** : Wow. What, you don’t want me to do something nice for Chloe?

 **Beca** : As a matter of fact, no-

Chicago and Beca both jump as Chloe arrives beside them with a big smile. They clear their throats awkwardly.

 **Chloe** : Chicago! Hey!

Chicago smiles and quickly hugs Chloe.

 **Chloe** : What are you doing here?

 **Chicago** : I was just checking to see how your rehearsals were coming along. From what I’ve seen it’s looking good!

 **Chloe** : Really?

Chloe looks pleased that Chicago likes what they’ve been rehearsing so far. The rest of The Bellas begin to walk over to the side of stage. Chicago notices, quickly glances at Beca who is glaring at him, and he turns to Chloe with a charming smile.

 **Chicago** : I was actually wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight? We’re in Paris after all. The city of love!

The Bellas join them, having heard the end of his sentence. The Bellas have also spotted Beca’s facial expression and assume the situation. Aubrey is quick to interject.

 **Aubrey** : Uhm actually…we’re all going out for dinner this evening…just us ladies…

Chicago appears to hesitate, looking from Aubrey’s broad smile, to Fat Amy’s forced smile, to the nodding Bellas behind them.

 **Chloe** : Aubrey’s right, we’ve arranged for dinner tonight just the ten of us so…is it ok if we maybe do dinner another time?

Beca gives Chicago a victorious smile and its obvious the marine does everything in his power not to get angry with her. He forces a smile as he looks down at Chloe and nods:

 **Chicago** : Sure. Of course. Yeah, lets do dinner another time.

He bends down and places a kiss on Chloe’s cheek, nods a goodbye at The Bellas who are all looking a little uncomfortable at his affection towards Chloe. Finally he smiles victoriously at Beca because he’s managed to kiss Chloe on the cheek, before striding away from the side-of-stage and towards the exit of the hanger. His look at Beca doesn’t go unnoticed by The Bellas, but does by Chloe.

Chloe bites her bottom lip, smiling as she watches Chicago leave, her hand on her cheek where he kissed her. Aubrey and Fat Amy look over at Beca who is watching Chloe with another longing look on her face.

Beca was on the cusp of making a decision. She was on the cusp of telling Chloe how she really felt about her. Perhaps tonight’s dinner was her best opportunity…


	8. The Surprise

That evening the Bellas make their way down a Parisian street. Beca and Fat Amy are up ahead. The rest of The Bellas follow a few paces behind, chatting. Beca goes through the door of a small restaurant. Fat Amy waits outside. She turns to the rest of The Bellas as they join her.

Chloe suddenly hesitates as she sees all the Bellas beaming at her.

 **Chloe** : …what?

Aubrey and Fat Amy glance at each other with a smile then turn back to Chloe.

 **Aubrey** : Okay we have some news…

 **Chloe** : O-okaaay?

 **Aubrey** : …Beca has a  _huuuge_  crush on you.

Chloe looks stunned as the Bellas all smile excitably at her. They know what a big deal this is for Chloe who had a huge crush on Beca in college.

 **Aubrey** : So we all agreed that tonight, if you wanted, we’d leave you and Beca to go for dinner…alone.

Tears form in Chloe’s eyes and a small smile grows on her face.

 **Chloe** : But…y-you guys-

 **Fat Amy** : -we don’t mind Red.

 **Cynthia-Rose:**  Yeah we can go for dinner all together anytime! But you and Beca? Opportunities like this won’t always come along…

Chloe looks at all the Bellas and takes a shaky sigh, smiling softly at them.

 **Aubrey** : So…if you  _do_  want to do this…Beca’s in there waiting for you…if you don’t then we’ll all just move on to a place down the street.

Chloe looks up at the front of the restaurant: ’ _Gentle Gourmet’_

 **Fat Amy** : It’s a vegan restaurant. She picked it out specially for you.

Chloe bites her bottom lip then looks back down at The Bellas.

 **Chloe** : How do you guys kno-

The Bellas all groan and mumble about how they hadn’t been blind in college and saw how often Chloe looked at or for Beca. How she would always pair herself up in choreo during their performances so she could be with her/up against her. Chloe’s smile grows as she hears them.

Chloe takes a deep breath, Aubrey reaches out and squeezes her arm in reassurance. Then the Bellas all step aside. Chloe walks through the door of the restaurant and looks for Beca.

Beca is nervously sat at a small table towards the back of the small restaurant and quickly stands the second she sees Chloe, the chair making a loud screeching scraping noise as it glides across the floor. But neither woman notice.

Chloe bites her bottom lip. Beca smiles nervously. She’s holding a sunflower. Chloe’s favourite flower.


	9. The Date

Chloe steps towards the table at the back of the small restaurant and stops in front of Beca. They’re both smiling nervously. Beca holds out the sunflower:

 **Beca** : Um…this is for you…

Chloe takes it with a smile:

 **Chloe** : My favourite!

Beca smiles nervously, though noticeably pleased by Chloe’s reaction. She motions to Chloe’s shoulder.

 **Beca** : Did you um…did you want me to take your jacket for you?

 **Chloe** : Oh…

Chloe moves the sunflower from one hand to another as she tries to take her jacket off. She struggles and gets flustered.

 **Beca** : Let me…just…

They both giggle nervously as Beca reaches for the flower but Chloe leans over to place the flower on the table surface.

 **Chloe** : I’ll just…put that there…

 **Beca** : Right. That’s a better idea…

They giggle nervously again as Chloe slips her jacket off and hands it over to Beca.

 **Chloe** : Thank you.

Chloe smiles softly as she watches Beca fumble to hang her jacket up on a coat stand near their table. The jacket falls off and Beca sighs and bends down to pick it up and hang it back up. Chloe’s smile broadens as the jacket falls another couple of times and Beca gets more flustered and frustrated with it.

The jacket finally stays on the hook and Beca looks over her shoulder at Chloe, curling her brown hair behind her ear and clearing her throat before returning to the table nervously.

 **Beca** : That…

Beca throws her thumb over her shoulder to motion to the jacket.

 **Beca** : …I hope that didn’t look as uncool as it felt.

Chloe lets out a sweet giggle as Beca bites her bottom lip awkwardly.

 **Chloe** : No don’t worry, it was very cool * _winks_ *

 **Beca** : Good.

The two fall silent for a moment. Beca raises her eyebrows and motions to their table.

 **Beca** : Right well…um…

 **Chloe** : Oh…yeah…

Chloe and Beca both take a seat at the table, nervous smiles on their faces. Chloe takes hold over her sunflower again and spins it between her finger and thumb while she looks down at it.

Beca’s smile drops.

 **Beca** : You’re okay with all this, right?

Chloe looks up at Beca quickly.

 **Beca** : Because if you don’t want to have dinner alone we can leave and go find the Bellas. They’re only down the street and we can forget this ever hap-

 **Chloe** : -Beca!

Beca swallows nervously as Chloe smiles at her.

 **Chloe** : I’m very happy here. With you.

A small smile begins to grow on Beca’s face.

 **Beca** : Yeah?

 **Chloe** : Yeah.

The two women smile at each other across the table. Beca motions to the menu in front of Chloe.

 **Beca** : Well, pick anything you want. It’s all vegan and I’m paying so…

Chloe opens the menu and gawks at the prices.

 **Chloe** : Beca! An appetiser is €10 alone!

She looks up at Beca who is smiling softly at her.

 **Beca** : You’re worth it

Chloe blushes, biting her bottom lip while looking back down at the menu.

 **Beca** : Besides I’m cool with living on bread and water for the rest of this trip..

Beca grins as she sees Chloe look up at her with a horrified expression.

 **Beca** : I’m joking!

Chloe doesn’t look so sure.

 **Beca** : I’m serious Chlo! I’ve got plenty of money with me. We’re good. Pick whatever you want…

Chloe looks back down at the menu and furrows her brow.

 **Chloe** : I wish I’d paid more attention during my French classes in High School.

Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket.

 **Beca** : Ah…hold on…

Beca looks up the restaurant’s website.

 **Beca** : They have an English version of the menu on their website.

Beca hands her phone to Chloe who takes it with a curious smile. Chloe’s expression opens in excitement with every new option she looks at on the English menu.

Beca just sits and watches Chloe happily, with a content smile.


	10. The Bellas

The Bellas are sat around a large table in the window of a Parisian restaurant down the street from ’ _Gentle_   _Gourmet_ ’. Fat Amy hold her glass up and The Bellas join her.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Lets make a toast to Bhloe!

 **The**   **Bellas** : To Bhloe!

They all clink their glasses with cheers and smiles, all feeling happy that their two friends were  _finally_ on a date together. All happy that they’d helped mastermind it.

 **Cynthia** - **Rose** : It’s only taken seven years!

The Bellas all laugh. Fat Amy and Aubrey clink their glasses between them, pleased that their best friends were finally getting what they’d desired for so many years.

Fat Amy takes her phone from Ashley and puts it on the table to look at it. It’s the English version of the menu of the ‘Gentle Gourmet’ restaurant that Beca & Chloe are currently eating at.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I still can’t believe Beca’s willing to eat off this menu!

 **Cynthia** - **Rose** : People do crazy things when they’re in love…

The Bellas jump as they hear a knock on the restaurant window and their smiles all drop when they see Chicago who had been walking past with his marine buddies. He waves at them then furrows his brow as he realises Chloe isn’t sat with them.

He walks into the restaurant and over to the Bellas.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Chicago… _heeeeeyyyy_ …

 **Chicago** : Where’s Chloe?

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Chloe? She uuuuuhhh…

The Bellas all look at each other awkwardly as Chicago looks at them, getting increasingly irritated. Aubrey turns to him with a forced smile.

 **Aubrey** : Sheeeee didn’t feel like eating with us in the end…

Chicago is looking around the table and only counts 8 Bellas. He glares at Aubrey while he pulls his phone out and dials a number. The Bellas all watch on, nervously.

 **Chicago** : Chloe, its Chicago. Just…calling to see if you’re ok?

The Bellas look to one another as they realise Chloe hasn’t answered her phone.

 **Chicago** : I’ve just bumped into the Bellas actually and noticed you’re not here so…call me when you get this…bye.

Chicago places his phone back in his pocket and places both hands down on the surface of the Bellas table. He leans so he’s eye to eye with Aubrey.

 **Chicago** : Where are they?

Aubrey clears her throat but keeps a steely disposition. He’s chosen to mess with the wrong Bella.

 **Aubrey** : Where are who?

 **Chicago** : Chloe. And. Beca.

Aubrey cocks her eyebrow and lets a small smile creep onto her face.

 **Aubrey** : Out on a date.

Chicago clenches his jaw and The Bellas are all watching him in silence. The man looks from Aubrey down to Fat Amy’s phone on the table and he spots the menu they’re looking at and the name of the restaurant.

Chicago storms out of the restaurant. Fat Amy lunges for her phone texting Beca frantically:

Marine on the move! Get out! Get out!!

Fat Amy lets out a long sigh of relief when she sees that Beca has 'read’ it. All they could do now was wait…


	11. The Kiss

Marine on the move! Get out! Get out!!

Beca goes pale as she reads the text from Fat Amy. Beca & Chloe had just finished their appetisers. Chloe had just gone to the bathroom.

Beca quickly stands from the table, her chair making a loud scraping noise, drawing the attention of the restaurant’s three waiters. She dashes to grab her jacket, throwing it on before grabbing Chloe’s coat.

 **Beca** : Uh…ex-excuse moi?

The three waiters arrive at the table just as Beca pulls out a bunch of Euro notes - far too much for the small amount of food and drink she and Chloe have already had. Beca throws the money into the hands of one of the waiters. The waiter says something to Beca in French which she can only presume is “what is wrong?” or “this is too much money!”

Beca dashes to the door of the bathroom just as Chloe strides out, looking worried as she holds her phone in her hand.

 **Chloe** : Chicago left me a message…

 **Beca** : We have to go!

Beca grabs Chloe’s free hand before she can say anything else and drags her to the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. They run through, ignoring the angry yells from the restaurant’s chefs, not being able to understand the language. Chloe lets out a giggle while allowing Beca to quickly guide her towards the open emergency exit at the back of the kitchen:

 **Chloe** : Sorry!

Beca and Chloe leap out of the emergency exit and into the back alleyway that runs along the back of the line of Parisian restaurants. They pause, slightly breathlessly, looking up and down the alleyway for an escape.

 **Beca** : Amy just texted me. Chicago’s on his way over here.

- _meanwhile_ -

Chicago strides into ’ _Gentle Gourmet_ ’, an angry look on his face. The three waiters who had been clearing Beca and Chloe’s table turn to look at him. It’s seen on their faces that they suddenly realise the reason why Beca and Chloe ran away. Chicago notices the sunflower that has been left on the table and he growls slightly under his breath.

 **Chicago** : I’m looking for two women. Uh…women?

Chicago looks at the waiters, but they frown at him, shaking their heads and shrugging. Chicago notices some of the other diners looking at the door to the kitchen. Despite the waiter’s protests he barges his way into the kitchen, ignoring the yells from the chefs. He spots the emergency exit and heads for it.

- _meanwhile_ -

Beca spots an opening in a wall several buildings down. Still holding Chloe’s hand, she smiles as she tugs it.

 **Beca** : * _whispering_ * This way…

The two women giggle as they run as fast as their legs will carry them to the gap in the wall behind a dumpster. Beca guides Chloe into the gap which is only a few feet back, wanting to hide her red hair from sight. Chloe pulls Beca into the gap too, their bodies flush against each other. Chloe has one arm around Beca’s waist and her hand to her own mouth to stifle her giggle. Beca has both her arms around Chloe’s waist, looking at Chloe with a big smile.

 **Beca** :  _Shhhhhhhhh_!

Just as she stops her hushing they hear someone jump out of the ’ _Gentle_   _Gourmet_ ’ emergency exit. They know it’s Chicago. Beca holds her breath, slowly edging her head around the wall. She spots Chicago looking in the opposite direction. Just as he begins to turn to look her way Beca quickly ducks back into the gap in the wall while Chloe tugs her tighter to her, now with both hands.

They both smile as they lean their foreheads against one another’s, breathing quickly: partly from the dash down to where they were now, partly due to the adrenaline pumping around their bodies from the danger of being caught by Chicago, partly because of the excitement they felt being so close to each other.

They close their eyes. They hold on to each other tighter. And with a deep breath, they share their first kiss.

- _meanwhile_ -

Chicago decides to dash up the alleyway to take him back onto the main street.

Little did he know it took him away from the girl he liked.

And little did he know that girl was currently sharing a first kiss with her best friend.


	12. The Plan

The Bellas watch as Chicago strides out of their restaurant to make his way up the street. Fat Amy frantically texts Beca and lets out a relieved sigh when she sees that Beca has seen her message. The Bellas look at each other nervously.

 **Aubrey:**  We’d better go find Chloe and Beca.

 **Fat Amy:**  Agreed…

The Bellas all begin to stand up. Aubrey exhales heavily as she shrugs her jacket on:

 **Aubrey:**  Jessica, Ashley, you go with Cynthia-Rose and Flo out the front and up the street. See if you can find them. Try not to bump into Chicago…

Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia-Rose & Flo all nod seriously as they put their own jackets on.

 **Aubrey:**  …oh and take Lily with you just in case.

The women turn to look at Lily who is rummaging purposefully in a large leather satchel she’d brought with her.

 **Aubrey:**  Lily?

Lily looks up from the satchel at Aubrey who raises her eyebrows seriously:

 **Aubrey:**  We want him alive, okay?

Lily rolls her eyes and lets out a long frustrated sigh:

 **Lily:**   _*mumbles* I’m never allowed any fun when you’re in charge…_

The Bellas all frown as they look at each other, none of them having understood quite what Lily had said.

 **Aubrey** : Amy? You and I will take Emily. We’ll head out the back and see if they’ve managed to escape out of their restaurant that way…

Emily walks around so she’s stood beside Aubrey. Aubrey looks around at the Bellas seriously:

 **Aubrey** : Ladies, stick together and be safe. We’ll meet at the top of the street.

They all nod in agreement. Fat Amy brings her hand to the middle of the little huddle and grins:

 **Fat Amy** : ‘Aaaahhh!’ on three bitches!

The Bellas all hesitate, looking to Aubrey who is just frowning at Fat Amy.

 **Fat Amy:** No?

Aubrey shakes her head then tugs Emily’s sleeve to guide her to the fire escape at the back of the building. Fat Amy looks to the rest of the Bellas.

 **Fat Amy** : Poor timing?

The Bellas give her a small sympathetic smile, then go to the front door of the restaurant. Fat Amy keeps her hand out:

 **Fat Amy** : Guys! Come on, I thought that was the perfect opportunity!

The Bellas leave the restaurant and Fat Amy sighs, bringing her arm back and shrugging:

 **Fat Amy** : Alright. Rain check…

Fat Amy goes to the back of the restaurant and steps out of the fire escape with Aubrey and Emily. They walk a few paces into the alleyway and look left and right. Emily lets out a small gasp as she points up the alleyway at Chicago, who is walking away from them and almost at the top. Aubrey, Fat Amy and Emily watch as Chicago looks both directions then takes a left turn and disappears.

The three Bellas begin slowly wandering up the alleyway.

 **Fat Amy** : Well that answers the mystery of where Fabio went, but it doesn’t answer the mystery of where Beca and Chl-…

Aubrey, Fat Amy and Emily freeze as their eyes land on the figures of Beca and Chloe tucked in a gap in the wall of one of the buildings. 

Chloe has her arms wrapped around Beca’s waist, her hands smoothing up and down the small of Beca’s back. Beca’s hands are tangled in Chloe’s red hair. The two are kissing pretty heavily.

Emily look like she’s just caught her parents making out. Aubrey is kinda grimacing/kinda smiling at the PDA her best friend is sharing with the love of her life. Fat Amy is grinning broadly.

 **Fat Amy** : Good to see that the threat of having your disgruntled marine boy-toy crash your date hasn’t caused you too much distress, Red!

Beca and Chloe part their lips quickly in surprise. Chloe keeps her arms around Beca’s waist. Beca brings her hands down to Chloe’s upper-arms. Chloe bites her bottom lip and smiles while leaning her forehead against Beca’s temple. Beca looks over at their friends with an awkward smile. They’ve been caught.

 **Emily** : So what do we do now?

The women all look at each other nervously.

 **Aubrey** : We go back to the hotel. Come on.

Aubrey begins making her way up the alleyway, closely followed by Emily, who is closely followed by Fat Amy. Beca takes Chloe’s hand and they follow their friends a few paces behind.


	13. The Hotel Room

Beca wakes up with a start. A small smile washes onto her face as she sees Chloe asleep on the bed beside her. She brings her hand up and pushes a lock of red hair behind Chloe’s ear then freezes as Chloe begins to stir.

Chloe slowly opens her eyes and sees Beca looking at her and smiles. The two women look down the bottom of the bed at Lily who is sat cross legged, staring intently at the door of their hotel room. She hasn’t slept all night. Aubrey had told her to stay guard in case Chicago turned up.

Beca jumps as she feels someone stirring behind her and she sits up to see Fat Amy sleeping on the edge of the bed behind her. Behind Chloe sleeps Aubrey, who is laying with her back to Chloe, facing the hotel door. Against the hotel door slept Jessica & Ashley. On Fat Amy’s little single bed slept Emily. In the hotel room armchair slept Cynthia-Rose. And curled up on the floor slept Flo.

All the Bellas want to protect Beca & Chloe at all costs. They were family.

Chloe reaches out and tugs Beca back down onto the bed, taking her hand, and they smile.

 **Beca** : *whispers* This wasn’t exactly what I’d expected from our first date FYI.

 **Chloe** : *whispers* You didn’t expect to wake up next to me?

 **Beca** : *whispers* Well…I hoped I would, obviously.

They both grin. Chloe bites her bottom lip. They move closer together and kiss.

 **Fat Amy** : *mumbles* Could you please refrain from kissing until we’ve left the room? Or at least left the bed?

 **Beca** : *mumbles* it’s OUR room..

Beca begins to kiss Chloe again while the redhead smiles.

 **Aubrey** : *mumbles* Yeah but WE’RE watching out for you both so try to have a bit more respect.

Beca and Chloe part with a sigh. They sit up and see all the other Bellas are now awake. Aubrey and Fat Amy sit up, leaning against the headboard of Beca and Chloe’s bed. Beca smiles at her friends.

 **Beca** : Thanks you guys…

And The Bellas smile while looking at Beca and Chloe, still happily unable to believe that the two are finally together.


	14. The Breakfast Buffet

The Bellas walk into the dining room of the Parisian hotel, ready for breakfast. It had all occurred to them around midnight that none of them had had any dinner due to the Chicago drama. Beca & Chloe are still surrounded by their fellow Bellas, except Lily who walks over to their reserved table to keep watch. They all begin making their way to the breakfast buffet at the far side of the room.

 **Beca** : You know, you guys don’t have to escort us to the buffet table…   
  
 **Aubrey** : Nonsense Beca. We’re family. We’re going to escort you everywhere until Chicago turns up and finally apologises for his behaviour.   
  
The Bellas nodded in agreement and Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe reached out to take her hand but Beca flinched away. Chloe’s smile wavered and Beca immediately looked apologetically at her.   
  
 **Beca** : Sorry um…bad habit.   
  
Chloe smiles again, taking Beca’s hand and placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder as they all came to a stop by the buffet table.   
  
 **Beca** : My god that bacon smells good!   
  
Fat Amy is already filling her plate with bacon, smiling:   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : Shame you can’t have any, Shawshank.   
  
Beca’s expression drops.   
  
 **Beca** : Wha-? But I’m with Chloe now!   
  
Beca turns to Chloe who’s grinning at her.   
  
 **Beca** : Right??   
  
Chloe nods:   
  
 **Chloe** : Uhuh!   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : HA! So you WERE pretending to be Vegan to impress Chloe!   
  
Beca swallows loudly, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as Chloe hands her an empty plate with a wink and a grin, before walking around the other side of the buffet table.   
  
 **Beca** : Uh…no! I was just…doing something nice for a friend!   
  
 **Flo** : A friend you’re in looooove with?   
  
 **Beca** : I…uhhhhmmm…   
  
The Bellas chuckle while they fill their respective plates. Beca is still stood holding her empty plate, not daring to look at Chloe who is smiling at her from the other side of the table while she picks up a plain bagel. Beca reaches for the bacon but Cynthia-Rose pulls her arm away.   
  
 **Cynthia** - **Rose** : You may have won Chloe over but it won’t make Captain America any happier to know you’ve been lying about your dietary requirements!   
  
Beca takes her hand back with a scowl and reaches for the fruit salad instead. Chloe reaches over and places her hand on Beca’s outstretched hand.   
  
 **Chloe** : * _whispers_ * Plate me up what you want to eat and I’ll plate you up what I want to eat. Then we’ll swap at the table and share like we’ve been doing for weeks…   
  
Chloe winks and Beca grins before diving into the bacon to put some on her plate. The Bellas all make their way over to their reserved table and sit around it. Chloe and Beca swap plates, but lean over one another to eat their  _real_  breakfast items.   
  
Suddenly there’s a clatter of cutlery. Fat Amy, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey look up; Jessica & Ashley look right; Emily & Flo look left; Cynthia-Rose & Lily turn in their seat. All of the Bellas stare at the doorway of the hotel dining room. Stood in the doorway was Chicago, looking over at them sheepishly…


	15. Aubrey Posen

Chloe reaches out to take Beca’s hand but Beca is already standing. As she stands all the Bellas stand too, Chloe included.   
  
Chicago begins to move slowly towards the buffet table. He spots the piece of bacon in Beca’s hand and points at her accusingly.   
  
 **Chicago** : I  _knew_  you weren’t vegan!   
  
 **Chloe** : Chicago…   
  
 **Chicago** : No I knew there was something off about you! But now I get it. You’re a prolific liar!   
  
Beca looks noticeably angry by the accusation, as do many of the other Bellas. Chloe begins to step away from the table.   
  
 **Chicago** : I came to you yesterday asking what Chloe’s favourite flower was and you purposefully wouldn’t tell me! All because you wanted her to yourself!   
  
Chicago’s voice is raised. He’s noticeably upset that he didn’t get Chloe in the end. Chloe walks up to him.   
  
 **Chloe** : Chicago I-   
  
 **Chicago** : -And  _you_!   
  
He points at her angrily.   
  
 **Chicago** : If you’d have just told me you were gay I would’ve been okay with that! I would’ve stopped flirting with you!   
  
 **Chloe** : I-I…I’m not gay!   
  
 **Chicago** : Oh come on!   
  
Chloe is getting noticeably angrier, her voice rising:   
  
 **Chloe** : I’m not! I can’t help who I fall in love with though…   
  
 **Chicago** : So you’re in  _love_  with her now?!   
  
 **The Bellas:**  Yes!   
  
 **Chicago** : Oh come on…HER?!   
  
Chicago points over at Beca who is looking at him furiously from her position at the table.   
  
 **Chloe** : Yes HER!   
  
 **Chicago** : She’s short, she’s angry, she’s moody, she dresses in black most of the time, and she looks at you way too much for it to be anything but creepy!   
  
 **Chloe** : * _low voice_ * shut up Chicago…   
  
 **Chicago** : I’m surprised you’re even friends with her…   
  
 **Chloe** : I said shut up!   
  
 **Chicago** : …it’s never going to work…   
  
 **Chloe** : Chicago…   
  
 **Chicago** : …I mean you two look ridiculous together!   
  
Chloe shifts her body weight, her fist primed to punch him, but she stops as she sees a waft a blonde hair move past her. Aubrey let out a shriek of pain as her fist comes into contact with Chicago’s nose and the man doubles over while blood trickles out of his nose.   
  
Chloe feels her hand being taken and she knows it’s Beca. Beca & Chloe stare at Aubrey in shock. Aubrey turns to look at them with a loud exhale of breath.   
  
 **Aubrey** : You two look great together.


	16. The Hug

The Bellas are all stood around Aubrey who is sat on a chair outside the medical quarters at the base. She has a bag of ice on her fist but she doesn’t show that she’s in any pain. She is sat up, a calm and serious expression on her face.   
  
 **Fat Amy:**  I still can’t believe you punched Captain America!!   
  
 **Aubrey** : Please stop talking Amy…   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : Are you  _kidding_? How are you not smiling about this? Aubrey you lost your shit back there!   
  
Aubrey lets out a sigh and stands. The Bellas all part as Aubrey walks between them and away from the waiting area she’d been told to sit in. The Bellas look at Beca and Chloe who are stood awkwardly, hand-in-hand, at the back of the group.   
  
 **Chloe** : I’ll go talk to her…   
  
Chloe squeezes Beca’s hand, giving her a reassuring smile, before walking slowly after her best friend. Aubrey stops outside the medical unit and takes a big deep breath of fresh air. Chloe stops beside her, giving her an apologetic expression. Aubrey turns to look at her and gives her a small smile.   
  
 **Chloe** : What happened Bree?   
  
Aubrey turns back to look ahead of them and lets out a satisfied sigh.   
  
 **Aubrey** : I just lost it… He needed taking down a peg or two.   
  
Chloe and Aubrey look at each other and smile. Chloe brings an arm around Aubrey waist and Aubrey wraps her left arm around Chloe’s shoulders. She balances the melting ice bag on her swollen right hand.   
  
 **Aubrey** : Besides…I’m the only one who’s allowed to be mean to Beca.   
  
Chloe tuts but they both smile. Aubrey places a kiss on the top of Chloe’s head as they look out at the base before them.   
  
 **Chloe** : I can’t believe all that Beca’s done for me these past few weeks.   
  
 **Aubrey** : It’s a sign of how much she loves you Chloe.   
  
 **Chloe** : I know…   
  
Aubrey removes her arm from around Chloe’s shoulders and readjusts the ice bag on her hand. Chloe removes her arm from around Aubrey’s waist.   
  
 **Chloe** : You sure you’re ok with me being with Beca?   
  
Aubrey turns to look at Chloe and furrows her brow with a curious grin:   
  
 **Aubrey** : Of course I am!   
  
 **Chloe** : It’s just you’ve never really liked her…   
  
Aubrey places her right hand on Chloe’s left shoulder and raises her eyebrows.   
  
 **Aubrey** : I didn’t at first. But the hobbit’s worn me down…   
  
Chloe rolls her eyes at the nickname she hates Aubrey calling Beca by.   
  
 **Aubrey** : …she’s proved how much she cares about you and that’s all a best friend can ask for.   
  
Chloe bites her bottom lip with a broad smile as Aubrey smiles back at her as she removes her hand from Chloe’s shoulder and shrugs.   
  
 **Aubrey** : I just can’t believe your persistence worked!   
  
 **Chloe** : * _giggles_ * I know. I can’t believe it either!   
  
 **Aubrey** : Beca  _loves_   _you_   _Chloe_!   
  
 **Chloe** : I know! Crazy huh?   
  
 **Aubrey** : Crazy!   
  
They both giggle then smile softly at each other.   
  
 **Chloe** : I love her so much too, Bree.   
  
 **Aubrey** : I know. I’m  _so_  happy for you, Chloe. You’ve wanted this for so long.   
  
 **Chloe** : I know…   
  
They turn to look behind them just as Beca sheepishly approaches them.   
  
 **Beca** : Um…Aubrey your name’s just been called out.   
  
Aubrey smiles kindly at Beca. Chloe takes Beca’s hand and they all walk back into the medical unit to join the rest of The Bellas.


	17. The Punch

The Bellas watch Chloe slowly walk after Aubrey, out of the medical unit at the base. They turn to look at Beca.   
  
 **Cynthia-Rose** : I never thought I’d see the day Aubrey would punch a guy for you Beca!   
  
 **Beca** : She didn’t punch a guy for me. She punched a guy for Chloe!   
  
 **Ashley** : Yeah but Chloe was sticking up for you.   
  
 **Jessica** : If Chicago hadn’t been saying that stuff about you, Chloe wouldn’t have gone up to him.   
  
 **Emily** : And if Chloe hadn’t gone up to him, Aubrey wouldn’t have punched him.   
  
 **Flo** : So really Aubrey punched Chicago because he was saying bad things about you to Chloe.   
  
Beca furrows her brow in thought and looks over her shoulder at the closed door of the medical unit which Aubrey & Chloe walked out of.   
  
 **Beca** : I guess you’re right. I guess Aubrey DID punch Chicago for me…   
  
Beca turns to look at the Bellas with a shrug.   
  
 **Beca** : Well if she hadn’t punched him I would have so…   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : * _smirks_ * and Chloe would be  _really_ disappointed if you broke your hand * _winks_ *   
  
Beca hesitated as she frowns at Fat Amy. Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, and Ashley smirk. Lily looks to be staring up at the ceiling as if looking for a CCTV camera. And Flo & Emily both look to be trying to work out what Fat Amy meant.   
  
 **Beca** : Whhhhy are you winking at me?   
  
 **Cynthia** - **Rose** : Because of your hand…?   
  
Beca holds her left hand up to inspect it with a frown.   
  
 **Beca** : What about my hand?   
  
 **Jessica** : If you’d punched Chicago you’d have hurt your hand…?   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : And what’s a part of your hand…?   
  
Beca blinks in confusion at the Bellas. Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica & Ashley look at her expectantly.   
  
 **Ashley** : your fingers…soooooo… * _rolls_   _hand_ *   
  
Beca looks down at her hand trying to think.   
  
 **Emily** : OH you mean  _sex_!!   
  
Beca’s cheeks flush with embarrassment and she immediately looks up at the Bellas who all congratulating Emily on getting it right.   
  
 **Fat Amy** : Chloe would be SO disappointed if you hurt your hand!   
  
 **Beca** : Okay I’ve got the picture Amy…   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : Because then your fingers would be unusable!   
  
 **Beca** :  _Thank you_ Amy…!   
  
 **Fat**   **Amy** : You’d have to find other ways to pleasure her instead!   
  
 **Beca** :  _Amy_!!   
  
The Bellas all laugh. Beca looks horrified. A man opens the door to one of the clinic rooms and calls Aubrey’s name out.   
  
 **Beca** : Oh um…I’ll just go and get her.   
  
She shoots Fat Amy a warning look, then walks over to Aubrey & Chloe outside.


	18. The End

Beca is sat under a tree near the military base. She has her phone in her hand and is eating some more of those vegan gummy dinosaur candies. She looks sad. Chloe walks over to her and sits beside her.   
  
 **Chloe** : I’ve been looking for you.   
  
 **Beca** : Sorry. I just…needed some space to think…   
  
 **Chloe** : Oh I’m sorry, I’ll just-   
  
Chloe begins to get up but Beca grabs her arm to pull her gently back.   
  
 **Beca** : -No it’s…you don’t have to leave…   
  
Chloe sits back down and looks at Beca with a tentative smile. Beca is looking down at the contents of the small bag in her hand.   
  
 **Beca** : …you’ve always been so good to me.   
  
 **Chloe** : What are you talking about?   
  
 **Beca** : Me. Beca Mitchell – the moody, angry, short, creepy girl who shouldn’t even really be your friend.  
  
Beca looks over at Chloe and there’s tears in her eyes. Chloe looks surprised. Beca looks sad.   
  
 **Beca** : Chloe, Chicago’s right. There’s no way we’d work. You’re so beautiful and bubbly and bright. I’d only drag you down.   
  
Chloe’s face turns serious and she raises her eyebrows.   
  
 **Chloe** : Rebecca Mitchell, if you believe for one second that you and I aren’t meant to be together then everything I’ve longed for these past seven years is none and void.   
  
Chloe takes Beca’s hands. Beca begins to smile slightly.   
  
 **Chloe** : Everything Chicago said was based on a snapshot of you. His first impressions. First impressions by a man who was jealous of you. He was hardly going to describe all the wonderful things about you. The wonderful things that I know are true about you.   
  
Beca sniffs, a tear rolls down her cheek and Chloe reaches up to wipe it away.   
  
 **Chloe** : You’re funny, and talented, and kind, and so so beautiful. You get moody and angry when you’re tired, yeah. But I get moody and angry when I’m stressed, and you seem to love me anyway.   
  
 **Beca** : I do love you anyway.   
  
 **Chloe** : Exactly. And it’s because you love me anyway that there’s no chance of you ever dragging me down.   
  
Beca smiles softly at Chloe, tears still in her eyes but no longer rolling down her cheeks. Chloe smiles while her hands rest on Beca’s knee.   
  
 **Chloe** : And that crazy thing he said about the way you look at me being creepy? Utter nonsense! Because I’d spent four years in college looking at you. I know what it’s like. And I feel privileged if you’ve been looking at me that way these past few weeks we’ve been on tour. I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner.   
  
Beca places the small bag of candy and her phone on the grass beside them and takes Chloe’s hands with a smile.   
  
 **Beca** : Well we’re here now.   
  
 **Chloe** : Yeah we are…   
  
Beca and Chloe lean into each other and they kiss softly. As they part Beca reaches for the small bag of gummy dinosaurs and offers them to Chloe.   
  
 **Beca** : Vegan dinosaur?   
  
Chloe grins broadly, picking out a lemon-flavoured candy and popping it in her mouth. Beca picks out a blueberry-flavoured candy and pops it in her own mouth. Then they sit side by side, hands entwined, and Chloe rests her head on Beca’s shoulder. Both wearing big grins on their faces.


End file.
